A Place I Never Knew
by xshadowqueenx
Summary: Harry wakes up in a new world, strange things are bound to happen. veela SLASH


Prologue:

The last thing that Harry Potter, the boy who single-handedly defeated Lord Voldemort, saw before total darkness, was the knife he used to slit his wrist, clattering to the floor, and lots of blood.

Flashing light and crazy music (like in the wizard of oz)

Albus Dumbledore was a man who feared very little. If someone was to come across the rare occasion in which they found a scared Dumbledore, they would either be checking themselves into a mental institute shortly afterwards, or they would be in the Great Hall, right now.

Albus was terrified. None of the other teachers knew why, but a look of pure terror was running across his face. He could feel a presence in the school grounds, a very powerful one. Much more powerful than that of himself, or the Dark Lord… combined. The wards around the school were built for just this reason, so that powerful wizards would never be able to harm the students. No one was supposed to get through without his consent. 'There is a first time for everything' thought Dumbledore as he could feel the aura growing stronger as it got closer.

Slowly, one by one, the teachers could feel it too.

Albus could only watch in slow motion as everything happened. The teachers were gathering the students. Telling the head boy and girl that it was crucial to get everyone to their dorms immediately. There was a panic because nobody knew what was going on. Students stared at the unmoving Dumbledore. If he was scared, there was no hope for the rest of them.

Dumbledore could feel the disbelief in the room, the sense of betrayal. How could he be so unwilling to help them? That's when he made his decision: he was going to fight.

Albus, with a wave of his wand, had everyone in their rooms. The teachers had never witnessed such a powerful Dumbledore before, and their fear was eased, knowing that there was a chance that they would make it out alive.

Draco was in his dorm pacing, and his "friends" Crabbe and Goyle were staring at him with awe. His Veela powers were on full blown. Wings sprouted from his Armani shirt as his rage increased. How dare Dumbledore send him out. He was the first to notice that aura, much sooner than Albus. Not because of the power, but the fact the person the headmaster was so afraid of, was his mate.

Luna Lovegood had to go pee. It always happened right in the middle of the Headmaster's speech, usually when he started the topic of house-unity. She had come up with various reasons for this "bladder problem", her most recent was that she was simply allergic to being friends with Slytherins. That was why, if any student had been watching, they would have seen a girl with produce for jewelry sneaking out of the room quietly. (It was a good thing she always sat in the back during the welcoming feast, for this very reason)

Now that that was taken care of, Luna was walking extra fast to the feast, not wanting to miss out on her favorite dish, steak and kidney pie.

Much to her shock, a young man, close to her age, was also wandering the halls. He was wearing a Gryffindor robe and was looking rather confused and exited. Luna decided immediately to become his friend. Maybe he had the same peeing problem, and they could sneak out together next year! He spotted her before she could ask how his bladder was hanging in, and a look of fear and relief crossed his face, before he feinted.

Harry was very exited. The last thing he remembered was killing himself, and now he was in Hogwarts! It had to be heaven! Somewhere between Moaning Myrtle's and the great hall, he saw Luna. The same Luna he had seen die on the battlefield less than a day ago. She had been one of the last to go, murdered by Lucius. He was about to ask her how heaven was, and by the looks of it, she was going to ask him a question too. However, he felt really dizzy. He stared in horror as the blood on his wrists start dripping again. He blacked out, and for the second time that day, the last thing he saw was blood.

'That's it' thought Draco. He stormed past the rest of the Slytherins, who were all discussing either how hot the Slytherin prince looked with his wings out, or what could have scared Dumbledore so much. They weren't really worried. It was probably Voldemort, and they were all on his side. Draco, however, knew that it wasn't the dark lord.

Draco was walking fast, but it was becoming more and more difficult to do so. With every step closer to his mate, a funny feeling in his stomach grew stronger. By the time he was outside of the double doors, he was practically crawling, tears of joy wiped away frantically. He had heard stories of how parents didn't accept their kid's mate. How the sons or daughters were subject to ridicule on falling in love with a nobody, and how they all had died of heartbreak.

"You know me Draco, and you know what will happen if I don't accept them. You could die because of me, but I wouldn't care. I would rather see you dead than married to some Muggle." his father had spat that last word, and Draco remembered wiping his face, getting off the spit and his tears. That was the day Draco had decided not to become a Veela. He was five, and it was when his parents had taken him aside to explain his heritage. Up until now, Draco had never even let his wings out.

Now, however, was different. Draco knew Lucius would accept. If Dumbledore was afraid of him, then he would be his Dad's new best friend.

Snape was one of the teachers who stayed, ready to fight. On his left side was Albus and on the right, Minerva, both white in anticipation. Hopefully they might make it out alive.

The doors were opening slowly, and Snape almost laughed if it wasn't for fright. It was like one of those damn Muggle whotsits, those "suspense novels." Draco had given Severus one as a joke, and he never mentioned it again. However, as much as Snape hated to admit it, he was rather fond of it.

Then Luna, the dratted Ravenclaw weirdo, walked in. It took a few seconds for the shock to wear out before Snape realized she was dragging a body. Dumbledore hurried over, and the rest of the teachers followed. Luna was looking around and wondering were all of the students had gone. The attacker must have gotten to those two. It took them almost a minute of checking over Luna and that boy, until they realized who he was. He was the evil monster person who was supposed to attack them. Snape decided he really needed a drink.

Luna was confused. First of all, her best friend had feinted before she could introduce herself, and second, all of the teachers in the hall were looking at him as if he were a "bumble rock-chomper". Lets not even mention the fact that none of the students were there, and Snape was drinking something that looked oddly like fire whiskey.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Flitwick was the first to answer. "This boy is a danger to the world. He came here without permission and will kill us a…" His voice cut off with a squeak as he noticed the boy was waking up.


End file.
